


Trash (in and out).

by Sigismonda



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mandy POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Mandy sul ritorno di Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash (in and out).

**Author's Note:**

> E' una schifezzuola nata all'improvviso. Le voglio bene, trattatemela bene.

Mandy gettò il sacchetto della spazzatura con estrema violenza dentro al bidone sul ciglio della strada, imprecando quando il tutto si rovesciò a terra.

Incredibile. _Incredibile._

Quella troia l’aveva trattato male per mesi, facendolo stare di merda e adesso che era tornata _puff!_ Lui le scodinzolava di nuovo attorno, come se avesse dimenticato tutto quello che era successo.

Osservò una bottiglia solitaria di birra rotolare pigramente sull’asfalto, il vetro scuro che scintillava alla luce fioca dell’unico lampione funzionante.  Per una manciata di secondi pensò di raccogliere la sporcizia da terra e rimettere in piedi il bidone ma poi scrollò le spalle, decidendo di lasciar perdere: lo avrebbe fatto qualcun altro, prima o poi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nel caso ameno in cui non abbiate colto:
> 
> -la troia è Karen ;  
> -lui è Lip ♥ ;
> 
> Babbai!


End file.
